the ice is getting thinner
by absolutefaith
Summary: and it saddens me to say that we both knew was true - or, Oliver and Laurel parting ways.


_Don't ask me how or what or why. I was listening to this song and I just pictured this and oh well._

 _I think I'll do a multichapter out of it, showing Tommy and Laurel and Oliver and Felicity._

 _This was nor reviewed._

* * *

It still amazes you that even after everything, you're still familiar with each other.

Yes, you're nervous, but you'd be more surprised if you weren't.

It's been a while since you two were able to sit together without all the screaming and shouting.

But now, after everything is over and all the papers are signed, your heart feels lighter and it's easier to just breathe.

"So I guess it's really over, right?"

You look at her and for a brief moment, you can see the girl that you once fell in love with. And it pains you because you're only reminded of that girl because of the saddened look on her eyes, and the grim smile on her lips.

Things were over even before you both decided to get a divorce, you think. But from the look on her face, she thinks so too, so you decided to just leave it like that.

"Yeah, I guess it really is"

You sit on the bench with her, looking to the door of the room that you both just exited. You're playing in your mind everything that you both went through. When you first met, the first date, the first fight. How you were happy, all the smiles and jokes. How her skin glistened with the first rays of the sun, and how she arched her back during sex.

"We were happy, weren't we?"

Her voice cracks at that and you don't hold back. You hold her hand and squeeze, just a little bit.

"Yes, we were." – You say and your voice sounds weird even to you.

"I'm trying to figure it out where did it all go wrong" – She says and you just shrug your shoulders.

"There's this movie that I watched, before everything, and the main actor said that the world is not only sunshine and rainbows" – You squeeze her hand again – "We can say the same thing about life"

"When did you become this thoughtful guy?" – Her attempt to make fun of the situation is ridiculous, but you find yourself smiling anyway.

"After everything I've been through, I've learned a thing or two"

People come and go but you both stay in the same spot, still holding hands.

Things change; it's been a while since you're over each other. But just the thought of leaving makes a chill run down your spine.

"You were the love of my life" – She said and her voice cracked at the end.

"For a while, I thought you were the love of my life, too" – You look at her and she looks at you too – "But then everything else happened and I changed and you changed, and I guess we were just…"

"Not enough"

You don't nod, but she's always been good at interpreting your silences and filling the spaces with your unsaid words.

You were in synch like that.

She stands up and you follow her lead, still attached to her hand.

"You think you'll love anyone the way you loved me?" – Her smile is bittersweet and even though you don't love her like that anymore, you still feel your heart breaking.

"I need to tell you something."

You see her gasp and an understanding passes between her eyes – "You already do love someone, don't you?"

You turn to stand toe to toe with her and look straight into her eyes – "Laurel, I know that I've never been faithful to you. But when we both decided to try again, I swear that I didn't cheat on you"

"Physically, you mean" – She squeezes your hand – "It's okay. I love someone else too"

 _I know_ , you think. You remember how she used to be when you first started to go out together. There's a light in her eyes that you know that it's not there because of you.

"What a mess, right?" – Her hazel eyes are watery and you can feel a lump forming in your throat.

"By the way" – You scratch the back of your neck – "I'll never love anyone the way I loved you"

She lets two tears fall and her grin spreads all over her face – "It's okay. I guess I'll never love anyone like I loved you too."

You let go of her hand and it doesn't escape your attention that you're divided between the sadness of ending this chapter of your life and the excitement of starting a new one.

"I guess I'll see you around, Ollie"

You put your hands inside your pockets and throw a smirk at her direction – "Yeah, tell Tommy I said hi"

She laughs out loud and that's how you want to remember her.

"Will do. And please, please, just ask Felicity out already" – She waves and before she turns around to leave, she says – "You deserve to be happy"

Something warm spreads to your chest and you know that your grin is broader now – "We both do"

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
